Brake the Cycle
"Brake the Cycle" 'es el decimoctavo episodio de la tercera temporada y septuagésimo segundo de Happy Tree Friends en general. Trama del Episodio Toothy está arreglando su bicicleta, cuando un ave de color naranja vuela hacia abajo y le roba un tornillo. Se da cuenta de que le falta, pero no le importa. Toothy circula feliz hasta que su bicicleta se dirige cuesta abajo por una pendiente. Toothy trata de usar los frenos de la bicicleta, pero la fricción es tanta que su rueda trasera se incendia. Se golpea con un tronco y sale volando lentamente. El asiento de la bicicleta se cae debido al tornillo que falta y cuando Toothy aterriza donde debería estar el asiento, grita de dolor. Lumpy, vestido con un traje de temerario y casco, se prepara para hacer un truco en su moto. Vierte gasolina dentro de su moto, derramando gran parte de ésta en el piso. Él se prepara para saltar un barranco usando una rampa. Pero Toothy incendia la gasolina derramada con las llamas de su rueda trasera, incendiando a Lumpy y su moto. Toothy vuela sobre el barranco y se cae de la bicicleta cuando aterriza, lastimándose gravemente su cara contra el suelo. Descubre, para su horror, que sus intestinos están enrollados en los pedales de su bicicleta, la cual ahora está destruida. Parte de su bicicleta, a la que sus intestinos están unidos, cae por el precipicio, causando que su intestinos se salgan más a medida que la bicicleta cae. Para evitar perder sus intestinos, Toothy comienza a mover los pedales con las manos. El ave naranja llega de nuevo y saca un tornillo que sujeta el intestino en un nudo, haciendo que parte de los intestinos de Toothy caigan junto con parte de lo que quedó de la bicicleta. Abajo Mime, haciendo un picnic con Cro-Marmot, termina de cortar una manzana, pero la rueda de la bicicleta se cae y corta la cabeza de Mime en múltiples piezas. Toothy, después de haber terminado de soportar la horrible lesión, comienza a llorar. Lumpy, ahora convertido en un esqueleto quemado, y su moto caen encima de él, aplastando su cuerpo. El pájaro vuela de regreso a su nido de tornillos y pone en el más reciente que se robó en el nido. Un huevo se rompe, revelando una llave. Moraleja "''Life is like riding a bicycle. In order to keep your balance, you must keep moving." (La vida es como andar en bicicleta. Para mantener el equilibrio, debes mantenerte en movimiento). Muertes #Mime muere instantáneamente cuando la rueda de la bicicleta de Toothy corta su cabeza en pedazos. #Lumpy se quema hasta morir. #Toothy es aplastado por la moto de Lumpy. Heridas *Toothy se empala en el metal donde estaba su asiento, se lastima la cara al caer al suelo y sus intestinos se salen de su cuerpo. Errores #Parte de la ropa de Lumpy se desgarra cuando se incendia. También tiene ropa cuando se convierte en esqueleto, a pesar de que se tendría que haber quemado. #Es imposible que Lumpy se pueda poner el casco debido a su cornamenta. #Cuando Toothy está moviendo los pedales para traer sus intestinos de nuevo, la bicicleta no tiene una rueda, pero cuando la bicicleta cae, la rueda aparece. #Los frenos sólo aparecen cuando son necesarios para la trama. #Es imposible que las ruedas de una bicicleta se incendien usando los frenos. Curiosidades *No hay personajes femeninos en este episodio. *Este episodio cuenta con la moraleja más larga hasta ahora. *En el guión gráfico, Russell aparecía en el lugar de Lumpy, pero fue reemplazado. *El esqueleto de Lumpy incendiado puede ser una referencia a Ghost Rider. *Truffles puede ser visto detrás de un árbol cuando Lumpy se incendia. *Ésta es la muerte más dolorosa de Toothy desde Eye Candy. *Ésta es una de las siete ocasiones donde un personaje lloró durante su muerte debido al grado de dolor. Las otras son Toothy en Eye Candy, Lumpy en The Chokes on You y Out on a Limb, Petunia en Read 'em and Weep, Flaky en Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! y Sniffles en Tongue in Cheek. *Éste es el único episodio de la tercera temporada con un solo personaje secundario (Lumpy). *El ave es responsable de todas las muertes del episodio. *Una de las heridas de Toothy es muy similar a la muerte de Disco Bear en Doggone It, y a la herida de Russell en Idol Curiosity. *La muerte de Mime es similar a la muerte de Cuddles en A Hole Lotta Love y a las muertes de Giggles en uno de los cómics y en Spare Tire. *Es irónico que Mime y Cro-Marmot estén juntos, ya que ninguno de los dos habla. *Irónicamente, Mime es cortado de la misma manera que la manzana que cortó antes de su muerte. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb '''Beavers brush their teeth 3 times a day. Los castores se cepillan los dientes 3 veces al día. Moose go down a slide 3 times a day. El alce baja por un tobogán 3 veces al día. Toothy is very handy, more so than Handy, because he has hands. Toothy es muy útil, aún más que Handy, porque él tiene manos. Fun Fact: Birds like to build their nests out of hard metal objects. Dato Divertido: A las aves les gusta construir sus nidos de objetos de metal duro. Toothy once finished 12th in the Tour de France. Toothy una vez terminó en el puesto 12 del Tour de France. He was later disqualified for unknown reasons. Luego fue descalificado por razones desconocidas. Brakes are great for stopping bikes. Los frenos son geniales deteniendo bicicletas. Or starting fires. O iniciando incendios. Slow motion, the tool of the lazy director. Cámara lenta, la herramienta del director vago. Prepare to wince in 3, 2, 1. Prepárense para estremecerse en 3, 2, 1. Seeing that it's Lumpy, the fact he's TRYING to pour it in the right hole should be considered a victory. Viendo que es Lumpy, el hecho de que esté TRATANDO de verterla en el agujero correcto debería ser considerado una victoria. Fun Fact: This ramp is actually a finished bridge, built by Handy. See, we told you he wasn't very handy. Dato Divertido: Esta rampa es en realidad un puente terminado, construido por Handy. Mira, te dijimos que no era muy útil. Didn't see that coming. No vi venir eso. Toothy is excelent at flying. Toothy es excelente volando. Usually in First Class though. Por lo general en Primera Clase sin embargo. The Tour de France will disqualify you if you use your beaver intestines as a bike chain. El Tour de France te descalificará si usas tus intestinos de castor como una cadena de bicicleta. Remember what I said abut birds? ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre las aves? Prepare for ironic death in 3, 2, 1. Prepárate para una muerte irónica en 3, 2, 1. That hurts Cro-Marmot on the inside. Eso hirió a Cro-Marmot en el interior. Prepare to be sued for Marvel in 3, 2, 1. Prepárate para ser demandado por Marvel en 3, 2, 1. See, I told you. Mira, te lo dije. Don't understand the wrench though. Maybe Kenn can explain it. No entiendo la llave inglesa sin embargo. Tal vez Kenn pueda explicar eso. Galeria en:Brake the Cycle Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios sin personajes femeninos Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Episodios 2012 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Toothy